


BOYFRIEND TAG!

by loretoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Ten and Doyoung  do their most requested video: boyfriend tag!





	BOYFRIEND TAG!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously inspired by the first few minutes of Doyoung, Ten and Kun VLIVE. Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Two boys smile brightly at the camera while waving at it. It's hard to tell which one has the most perfect smile, the brightest eyes and the cutest face.   
  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to my channel, I'm Ten and this is my boyfriend Doyoung..."   
  
"Hello!"   
  
"And today we are doing the most requested video I've ever gotten! I asked you guys on Twitter and this was by far what you guys wanted to see the most. Doyoungie do you want to tell them what it is?"  
  
"Well, you probably guessed already by the title of the video right? It's the boyfriend tag!"   
  
"Yes! It's like a challenge for couples to answer questions about each other, so you guys can get to know a little bit more about us, how we met and stuff like that." Ten brings out an iPad and Doyoung looks at him curiously.   
  
"You picked the questions already?"   
  
"I did!"   
  
"Oh, I see. You'll have an advantage though..."   
  
"Nah, not really. It's not a competition you know?" Ten smiles at him and Doyoung looks down smiling shyly. "Ok, are you ready?"   
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
"First question is... How did we meet?"  
  
"Uh, mutual friends?" Doyoung answers, and Ten nods at the camera. "Our group of friends came together because Johnny and Taeil started dating, you guys know them right? They have a YouTube channel too... Uh, so me and Ten saw each other regularly at parties and get-togethers and stuff..."  
  
"Yeah, but we actually got to know each other helping Johnny organize Taeil's surprise birthday party, right?" Ten continues and Doyoung smiles at the memory.  
  
"It was a little awkward, we spoke on the phone, remember? And we met up and went to the store to get groceries."  
  
Ten laughs. "And the woman at the cashier didn't want to sell us the alcohol because she thought we were underage!"  
  
Doyoung laughs too, "She almost ruined Taeil's birthday party! But at the end everything came out great and Taeil hyung was really surprised!"  
  
"Did you like me already back then?" Ten asks, a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Uh, well... Yeah, a little." Doyoung smiles shyly and blushes hard. "But honestly I thought you were way out of my league so I didn't think too much about it."  
  
"Aw, bunny!"  
  
"Next question!"  
  
"Ok, ok... When was our first date?"  
  
Doyoung thinks for a few seconds before replying. "Halloween party?"  
  
"No, we went to see a movie! Halloween doesn't really count."  
  
Doyoung nods. "Ah yes! And then we ate cake!"  
  
Ten looks at the camera. "Doyoungie asked me out, he was so cute!"  
  
"I asked him if he wanted to go see a movie with me but I didn't realize I was asking him out until Taeil was like... You realize you are going on a date, right?"  
  
"Wah, really?! No way!" Ten exclaims surprised. "I always knew it was a date..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Doyoung says, but he doesn't look sorry at all. "We had fun, though."  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't awkward."  
  
"Well... It was a little awkward." Doyoung laughs.  
  
"Just a little though." Ten says to the screen. "Next question is... When was our first kiss?"  
  
Doyoung smiles shyly and his cheeks gain a beautiful pink color once again. "The sea."  
  
"A week after our first date... No, wait. Two weeks after our first date, Yuta, our friend, invited all of us to his parents' beach house." Ten tells the story while Doyoung just smiles sweetly at the memory. "We went for a swim, all of us, but we were already... Gravitating towards each other all the time so we ended up playing a little far away from the rest of the group. We were laughing and joking and suddenly we just... Looked at each other and we kissed."  
  
Doyoung nods, still not saying anything.  
  
"Are you shy, bunny?" Ten teases him.  
  
"I don't know." he replies. "It's just..."  
  
"Aw, how cute!" Ten pinches Doyoung's cheek but he brushes him away. "When our friends saw us kissing they screamed and clapped, it was really funny."  
  
"Can I read the next question?" Doyoung asks and Ten hands him the iPad. "When did you meet my parents? Oh, I invited Ten to my brother's engagement party."  
  
"And they loved me!" Ten says cutely. Doyoung stares at the camera.   
  
"It's true."   
  
"Doyoungie went to Thailand with me for the holidays."  
  
"Yes, it was really nice. Your mom is such a great cook!"   
  
Ten sighs, looking at the camera. "My family is literally obsessed with him. When me and my mom talk on the phone I'm like... Hi mom! And she's like... Hi, how's Doyoungie?"   
  
Doyoung burst out laughing, clapping like a maniac.   
  
"It's true! My sister is the same!"   
  
"Tell them I love them too and I can't wait to see them again. Actually, we are going soon right? For your show!"   
  
Ten lights up and looks at the camera with a big smile on his face. "Yes! Me and my dance group are going on tour, we'll make a presentation in Bangkok, here in Seoul and other cities around Asia. I'll put the link on the description so you guys can buy your tickets!"   
  
Doyoung is doing thumbs up and gestures while Ten is talking, and when he's done he reads the next question. "Next question is... What's my favorite color?"   
  
"Blue." Ten answers easily and Doyoung nods.   
  
"Yours is... Black and white."   
  
"Correct!"  
  
"First thing I do in the morning." Doyoung reads next. "Oh, this is easy. You stretch and then go to the bathroom."   
  
Ten smiles. "It's true. Sometimes it's the other way around."   
  
"Ah, yes. Sometimes he wakes up and runs to the bathroom! And I'm really surprised."   
  
"Doyoung checks his phone. Sometimes even before opening his eyes."   
  
"Not true!" Doyoung protests.   
  
"Yes it is! You even sleep with your phone on your pillow!"   
  
"Mmm... Maybe, ok. Next question."   
  
Ten takes the iPad this time. "What do we usually argue about?"   
  
"Oh, it's getting serious." Doyoung jokes. "Mostly silly things, right?"   
  
"Yeah, like... Doyoung is super organized and a little bossy..."   
  
"Ah, am I though?"   
  
"...Meanwhile I'm more carefree and spontaneous."   
  
"I think the word you are looking for is messy."   
  
"So we argue about those things. Like when I leave my underwear on the floor."  
  
"The basket is right there!"   
  
Ten ignores him. "Next question: who usually wins arguments? Doyoungie."   
  
"True." they laugh, and move on to the next question. "What's my favorite song at the moment?"   
  
"Oh... Uh..." Doyoung thinks. "I actually... Don't know."   
  
Ten gasps. "Doyoungie! I can't believe it!"   
  
"In my defense, you change your favorite song almost every day! Last time was a Bruno Mars' song and before that was EXO Sweet Lies."   
  
Ten shrugs and looks at the camera. "I know his favorite song because I'm a good boyfriend."   
  
"Oh, come on!"   
  
"It's Yang Hwa Bridge by Zion T."  
  
Doyoung looks down, defeated. "Correct."   
  
"Next question..."  
  
"No, wait! You won't tell me the answer?"   
  
"Nope." Ten replies, faking anger. Doyoung tickles him and his facade falls in an instant. Ten just can't keep a straight face for more than a minute, especially not when he's with Doyoung. "Yah! Stop! Next question is... Who is more jealous?"   
  
"It's definitely you." Doyoung says and then he looks at the camera. "It's not really jealousy, it's more like... Ten likes to have my attention at all times."   
  
"I guess..."   
  
"It's so funny, though. He gets all stiff and he ignores me."   
  
"Doyoungie gets way too much attention from girls!" Ten pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Not my fault I'm so boyfriend material."   
  
"Ugh, shut up." Ten pushes him playfully. "I remember one time when you were jealous, though."   
  
"When?"   
  
"That one time at the bar and the tall guy."   
  
"Oh!!! Ugh, just thinking about it makes me mad. I was so angry!" he looks at the camera with his eyes open as saucers. "We were at this club celebrating our anniversary, we decided to go out dancing, right? I wanted to go to the bathroom and Ten waited for me at the bar and when I came back this huge tall guy was sitting next to him touching his knee!"   
  
Ten just laughs at his boyfriend and the way he tells the story.   
  
"Now, I'm not usually the jealous type because I know Ten can take care of himself but I have my limits! So I go there and I go like this..." Doyoung wraps his arm around Ten shoulders. "And I'm like... Hi, who are you?"   
  
"And the guy didn't even flinch!" Ten says, still smiling. "He didn't even move his hand off my knee."   
  
"He was like... Hi, I'm Lucas. We were just chatting and I'm like... Uh, I'm Doyoung, his boyfriend."   
  
"You even remember his name!" Ten teases him but Doyoung ignores him.   
  
"And then he did the most infuriating thing..."   
  
At this Ten sobers up. "He completely ignored Doyoungie and he whispered in my ear."   
  
"What did he say? You never told me."   
  
"It doesn't matter." Ten brushes him off. "What matters is that we left before Doyoungie punched him on the nose and while we were dancing I saw him looking at us and I grabbed Doyoung and kissed him sooo hard."   
  
Doyoung smiles at the memory, forgetting all about dumb Lucas. "I loved that kiss, it was like... Like all my stress just left away. After that, we danced and then we ate pizza at like four in the morning!"   
  
"It was a very memorable anniversary."   
  
"This game is fun." Doyoung says before reading the next question. "Who is more dominant in the relationship?"   
  
"Like in a sexual way?" Ten asks faking innocence.   
  
"No!" Doyoung hits him playfully. "Don't be like that."   
  
"I think we balance each other pretty good, but Doyoung is more dominant."   
  
Doyoung nods. "I think so too."   
  
"Bossy." Ten mouths at the camera but Doyoung catches him and tickles him again.   
  
"Oh, this one is interesting! If you could change something about me that would it be?" Doyoung reads next and right after he suddenly starts laughing. "Mmmm..."  
  
"Yah! Why are you laughing?!"   
  
"Nothing, nothing, I'm just messing with you." Doyoung squeezes Ten's hand in reassurance. "I don't know what I would change... You are too messy sometimes!"   
  
"Just because I forget to put my underwear on the basket?"   
  
"Sometimes after I cook lunch I ask you to do the dishes and you complain!"   
  
"It's because I'm so full and the food was so delicious, I just want to lay down with you for a while!" he then looks at the camera. "Everyone, you agree right? Why can't we leave the dishes there and go cuddle?"   
  
Doyoung smiles shyly and he looks at the camera too. "No, guys it's not like that. Sometimes I want to change things about you but it's mostly little and silly things. And then I think... Aren't those silly and little things what make Tennie who he is? A little messy and a little lazy..."   
  
Ten kisses Doyoung's cheek loudly. "Ah, it was almost perfect!"  
  
"What would you change about me?"   
  
"Mmm... It's the same for me. Oh! There is something, though."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Sometimes... When we are out with our friends or just the two of us and I want to... Grab your hand or something..."   
  
Doyoung nods. "Ah! That... Yeah."   
  
"You get all stiff and awkward, but you have no problem hugging me and manhandling me, why is that?"   
  
Doyoung smiles shyly. "I don't know... I'm shy and... I don't know, if it bothers you I'll try working on it."   
  
"Really?" Ten asks, grabbing Doyoung's hands and squeezing them.   
  
"Of course." Doyoung says and after a smile, they share a sweet kiss.   
  
The video cuts and in the next take it's obvious how both of them are red in the face and giggling like two fifteen year olds.   
  
"Ok everybody, that's it for today's video! I hope you enjoyed our version of the boyfriend tag, it was really fun for us too."   
  
Doyoung nods enthusiastically. "Very fun!"   
  
"Make sure to subscribe to my channel, I post videos of me and my dancing crew practicing new routines and we also do covers of kpop songs sometimes. Also make sure to subscribe to Doyoungie's channel, I'll put the link somewhere in the screen. He posts song covers and his voice is dreamy!"  
  
"Aw, thanks! Ah! Guys, me and Taeil will be at Neo Culture bar this Saturday night! So if you are here in Seoul you can go see us live!"  
  
"And I'll be there too so maybe we can meet and take some pictures together? It will be fun!"   
  
"See you there! Bye!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
Both boys wave at the camera while thousands of viewers sigh at the view of the cute couple, wishing they had someone as special and perfect as Doyoung and Ten were for each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave a comment!


End file.
